


Everything You Said

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Dark Month Collection [16]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some ways, Izaya thinks that he's rather predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Said

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Month 2010, Day 20, for renrenren3 -- Shizuo/Izaya, Halloween costumes (Hate sex!. I completely blame Lady Gaga for this, mostly because I have been dying to write Izaya in heels since Alejandro came out. Seriously, look at this. How can you not imagine Izaya doing that?

In some ways, Izaya thinks that he's rather predictable. There are patterns in his behavior, little quirks that color his day to day life and make it something _more_. He considers himself an expert in some things, because everything he sets out to do he _does_ with a flawless sort of skill. When he wants to do something, he doesn't stop until he's mastered it. Perhaps that is why he is such a good information broker, why he can scale fences and walls in a few breathless seconds of pure wonder.  
  
This is also, of course, why he has made it a sport to antagonize Shizuo.  
  
Because it's fun and because Shizuo is, if anything, just as predictable as him. More so, in fact. Izaya can predict the monster's every move nine times out of ten. And perhaps he just likes the adrenaline. Likes those heart-stopping moments of adrenaline rush where there is only a couple feet of space between him and almost certain death.  
  
Izaya is predictable and Shizuo is predictable and this is why Shizuo should have known when he'd shouted over his shoulder, "Shizu-chan, do try harder, I could outrun you in heels" that he had meant it.  
  
The holiday was just an excuse, an amusing coincidence that falls in perfectly. Something that makes him grin as he rolls gauzy fishnet up his thighs. A reason to lace a corset tight around his ribs and slip into a pair of black stilettos, walking out onto the streets of Ikebukuro wearing his coat and really, very little else. And because he doesn't do thing by halves he's very aware that yes, he can still outrun Shizuo, even like this.  
  
So when he sees Shizuo, standing at a corner with Tom he doesn't even think about it. He slips through the crowd of costumed individuals, tucks himself up Shizuo's back and even in the heels he has to crane onto his tiptoes to breathe along the curve of Shizuo's ear, "I see you've dressed as a bartender for Halloween, Shizu-chan. How... conventional."  
  
Shizuo _snarls_ , hand already clenching into a fist as he turns.  
  
Predictability, patterns, banality so ridiculous that Izaya could dictate their lives for weeks if he wanted. An orchestra so utterly boring that if their fights didn't involve half the city, no one would care to know. So it isn't a surprise when Shizuo's eyes go wide, or the way his gaze travels incredulously down the costume.  
  
What is a surprise is the way his eyes go dark. How his nails cut crescents into the palm of his hand and how his cheeks redden minutely, flustered and still so angry, even as his breathing goes shallow and uneven. His fingers twitch at his sides and for the first time since the _very_ first, Shizuo does not immediately throw himself after Izaya. There's this faltering half-second of fragile time where Shizuo just _stares_ , where there isn't all consuming rage and well, that just won't do.  
  
So Izaya grins and gives a little spin in his heels- lets his jacket flare out so Shizuo can get a good long look and says, "See, I told you that I could outrun you in heels."  
  
And he does. For a little while anyway.  
  
.  
  
And then Shizuo catches him. Mostly because the point of his heel had caught in a chain link fence and Shizuo had grabbed his ankle as he'd attempted to yank free, tugging him back down the fence to tumble into strong arms. It was Izaya's fault, for not counting on the fact that scrambling up walls and over fences isn't the easiest thing to do without proper attire.  
  
As such, there's a couple moments of panic- hapless confusion when Shizuo grins at him, all teeth and entirely too close. When Shizuo shoves him up against the brick of the alleyways wall and stars burst into being behind his eyelids. He panics, scrabbles against Shizuo's chest- bucks and writhes and squirms before he finally calms himself, going still.  
  
Shizuo is grinning down at him, triumphant- almost happy and he shudders, makes himself purr, coyly, "So Shizu-chan, what are you going to do with me now that you've caught me?"  
  
Shizuo's smile goes slack, brow creasing in confusion. A hint of anger surfaces before the grin is back, wicked and malicious around the corners. "I'm gonna kill you, of course!"  
  
Izaya laughs, leans in so he can lick a wet path up the slope of Shizuo's neck. He twists his hips sharply, fitting their hips together and _pressing_ , just enough that Shizuo's interest in their little _games_ is undeniable, lets his cock drag against Shizuo's just long enough to hear Shizuo's breath catch. Purrs, "Now, now, Shizu-chan. You and I both know that you don't _really_ want to do that."  
  
He smiles into Shizuo's neck, nibbles on his collar until it's wet- tugs the bow between his teeth and rolls their hips together once more.  
  
Predictable, the way Shizuo surges forward, catching Izaya's mouth with teeth and tongue and that irrational anger that hovers at the surface, ever present. Predictable, the way he presses Izaya back into the alley wall and _lifts_ until Izaya has no choice but to wrap his legs around Shizuo's waist, the points of the stilettos digging into the small of his back.  
  
Predictable in the way each touch is screaming with rage, the bruising hold he has on Izaya's hip, the way he worries at Izaya's lip until it's swollen and torn.  
  
Predictable the way Izaya presses back, just as helpless to the frantic push and pull of their bodies as Shizuo. There are condoms and lube tucked into Shizuo's pocket and he laughs at this, teases "Shizu-chan, I didn't know you had it in you." He's rewarded with a glare and shredded stockings, the fabric giving easily beneath Shizuo's frenzied fingers. Shudders and groans when that first slicked digit pushes up and into him.  
  
It's on the tip of his tongue, a jibe about how _considerate_ Shizuo is being, how even though the snap and press and pull is anything but gentle, the fingers inside of him are. And then Shizuo shoves another in, and he forgets.  
  
There are snarls and half formed threats and Shizuo sliding into him with a shudder and a groan. There's a stiletto falling off to clatter dejectedly onto the dirty, rain damp concrete and the corset cutting into his ribs, too tight, making his breath catch with every thrust. There is Shizuo, pressed so close, and the way he bites his lip, resting his forehead against Izaya's when he starts to get close, rhythm faltering.  
  
Beyond them, Ikebukuro bustles with the sounds of the night and Izaya thinks that the one thing that is both predictable and so completely not is that he is fucking back onto Shizuo's cock in a dirty alleyway and that he is _really_ kind of enjoying it.  
  
Shizuo comes before him with a tremble and a shout, grinding up into Izaya one last time- wrapping fumbling fingers around Izaya's cock in a fit of generosity.  
  
Izaya comes smiling, legs like jelly and breathless with too little oxygen.  
  
Patterns change, he thinks. And it's about time that he gets caught more often.


End file.
